The Creepy Insane Story
by XxForsakenxX
Summary: 4 Girls, R, Baka, Meou, and Syko, more commonly known as 'The Chans', Hijack the Oscar Mayer Weiner Van and cause random chaos across the country. RR, 'kay? It's my first fic...
1. Midgets?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids...Yadda yadda...whee! I don't own Bear. from .hack//SIGN I don't think I own the Kite midgets...Robert might...but I don't...um...and...Shikyo owns himself, I guess...Oh...and Jou-san is mine...no one really knows who Jou-san is! Ha! And no, it's not Jounouchi...I don't really like Jounouchi all that much...besides, I couldn't own him...the Yugi dude does...-twitch- -rambles on and on about things people don't care about-  
  
AN: Yeah, this'll be updated pretty quickly...mainly because I've had about 4 chapters saved on my computer for the longest time...I meant to upload it...but...sadly, I forgot...Wa...  
  
Chapter 1--Midgets...?  
  
Meou pressed her face against the tiny window and meowed randomly. Baka pushed her out of the way and looked outside. "Hey! It's snowing!" Syko slammed into Baka, knocking her over. Syko looked out the window in awe. R simply looked out the other window. Meou moved over to the window with R and shared.   
  
"Is that a yak..?" Meou suddenly announced. R laughed slightly.   
  
"No, Meou..." She looked out the window and raised a brow. "I'm not sure what that is...." Thomas slowed the Wiener van to a stop. Meou pressed her face to the window, blocking R's view. R waited for an answer from Meou.   
  
"Ya know, R...." She squints her eyes as a midget-sized green-clad...thing...scurried across the snow, leaving tiny footprints. "I dun even know what that is either..." Syko looked at Thomas oddly.   
  
"Where are we...?" She asked as another green midget raced across the snow out her window. Thomas pulled the map out of his back pocket. He opened it and traced some lines with his finger.   
  
"Um....we're supposed to be in..." He traced a few more lines. "Florida..." Everyone looked at him oddly. "Ya know..." He said while turning red, realizing his mistake. He turned the map the other way...the right way..."I had the map upside down all the while..." Everyone anime sweatdropped. Meou smiled, her mental nature always seeing the best in things, even in situations such as this.   
  
"Hey...while we're here, why don't we play in the snow...?" Everyone brightened up.   
  
"And we can see what those green midgets are!" Announced Syko with an odd look on her face. Baka grinned.   
  
"We can go midget hunting! I'm naming one George!" She threw open the back doors of the van and jumped into about a foot of snow. R slid her way out of the van while Thomas opened the driver door and breathed the cool, crisp air heavily.  
  
"Finally...a scent other than hot dogs and farts..." Syko jumped out of the back of the van onto Baka.   
  
"Kawabunga!" Baka yelped and fell in the snow. She grinned and made a disgruntled little snowball and threw it at Syko. It hit Syko on the shoulder. Syko growled. "You will pay, sweaty weasel..." She made a giant deformed snowball and heaved it at Baka. Baka tried to run but the snow pounded her to the ground. R laughed and picked up some snow. She threw it up in the air, making it fall to the ground like it was snowing...well, it was snowing at the moment, so it didn't make much of a difference.   
  
Meanwhile, Meou was hot on the trail of a green clad midget. He ran as fast as his short stubby little legs could carry him, which wasn't very fast. Meou could've easily caught up with him, but she wanted to see where he was going. She followed him over dunes of snow and across a few icy lakes. They went over a hill and were suddenly at a beautiful mansion/castle looking house, which was surrounded by other little green clad midgets. One of them spotted her running after the first little midget. "AAAIEEE!!!" He screamed. All of the other little midgets turned around and looked at her. At that exact, horrifying moment...Meou noticed that they all looked like midget Kites.   
  
"Nooooo!" She screamed. Suddenly someone beat on the door of the house. The person opened it...and the person was....Bear! In a Santa suit!   
  
"Ho ho ho!" He said cheerfully. "What's up girl!" He called to Meou. Half of the little midgets ran up to Meou and pulled her down to Bear/Santa. "Ho ho ho!" He repeated. "Ho ho..." He coughs. "Would you happen to have a cigarette on you dear?" Meou backed away. She decided to steal Mai's lines.   
  
"I'll scream..." She said, tripping over one of the midgets and falling on her butt into the snow.   
  
"Well, now...waste your breath. No one will hear you except us..." He pointed to a green-clad midget Kite clone. "You followed this little bugger too far..." Meou stood up and decided to scream anyway.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...SCARY..THING!!!!" All of a sudden, a window on the second floor opened and Shikyo popped his head out of it.  
  
"What the hell is going on...?" He shook his head and yawned. Meou looked up at him in horror.   
  
"...." She fell to the ground again and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um...review? Yeah...-pokes you-   
  
Random Note: The 'is that a yak?' thing is mine also...ask the great R~Chan...bow down to the great R~Chan! -bows down to the great R~Chan- 


	2. New Friends?

Disclaimer: They same as all the other chapters...I don't own squat, except for Meou. My friends own themselves, and I ithinki Robert owns the Kite midgets...   
  
AN: Um...I'll try to get this done soon! But..the horrible brain rotter called school is probably gunna get in my way...  
  
Chapter 2--New Friends...?  
  
Meou woke up in the Oscar Mayer truck with her head rested on a pillow. She blinked. "It was just a dream..." She sat up and let her eyes get adjusted to the dark. Then suddenly her hearing came back.  
  
"Oh what fun it is to ride in a wiener van instead of a sleigh! Hey!"  
  
Suddenly someone pipes up, "That doesn't sound right...let's fix it."   
  
A high squeaky voice said, "Yeah! Let's make it fit the tune!" A bunch of other squeaky voices quickly answered with a murmur of yesses going around the van.   
  
"Will you please shut up?" A disgruntled voice said.  
  
"Be quiet Shikyo, you stupid sweaty weasel!" Meou recognized that voice as Syko's.   
  
After the whispers had gone around, they broke into song again.  
  
"Jingle bells, hot dogs smell! Especially when they're old! Stupid Thomas don't have a stove so we must eat them cold! Oh, jingle bells! Jingle bells! All along the van! Ringy ringing sing the song of our cold hot dog blues! Oh, jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingling all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a wiener van today! Oh---"  
  
There was a loud squeak, then a thud, then silence. It was Shikyo who spoke first after a few minutes. "Now I mean it...shut up...." Bear coughed.  
  
"Anyone got a cigarette?" There was a click and a light came on overhead of them. Meou could see their faces clearly. Bear's drugged one, Syko's usual goofy grin, R's smiling one, Baka's all distorted..but in a good way...the midget Kite's horrified ones, and Shikyo's ready to kill face.   
  
"I repeat---" Bear stopped and coughed. "Does anyone have a cigarette?" Shikyo turned around to Bear.   
  
"No...they don't..." He smiled oddly, trying to refrain from killing him. Meou sighed and turned away from them. Thomas blinked.   
  
"Alright, I got the light fixed for a while...if you don't all shut up and go to sleep so I can drive I'll turn it off..." Thomas turned back around in his seat and stepped on the gas. They pulled away from the side of the road. Meou didn't care where she was...as long as this was a dream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awee, I just got the sudden urge to watch Alice in Wonderland...  
  
Um..R/R, please? 


	3. Elk?

Disclaimer: I dun own Thomas...I dun own Bear...nope.   
  
Chapter 3- -Elk …?  
  
It was morning when Meou woke up. She could hear little snores from the other side of the van. The sunlight filtered through the small windows as she stood up and looked out of them. Suddenly Thomas, who had been driving all night long, hit the breaks and the van screeched to a stop. Meou fell over onto R. "What...in the world…?' Thomas opened the door and jumped out. Stupidly, Meou climbed over R and into the front seat, then out the door. She gasped. Elk lay on the side of the road face down, a Nerf arrow sticking up out of his butt. Baka had woken up and was now staring out the window with a horrified expression on her face, looking as though she was going to cry. Meou suddenly broke into a series of laughing fits. R giggled from the front seat.   
  
Baka ran over to Elk as soon as her shock had passed. "Oh, my Elk, what did Meou do to you?" Elk didn't say a word. "ELK!!! What did she do to you???"   
  
Meou backs away with her hand up in defense.   
  
"Hey, I didn't do it…." She pauses. "Wait, turn him over…."  
  
Baka turned Elk over, only to see that his face was covered in face paints- -like a clown's. Across his forehead was scribbled, 'With love, Meou~Chan.'  
  
"I would say something about how mean you are Meou...but how did you do that when you were with us?" Baka said, upset, but curios. R stopped giggling.  
  
"Yeah...I wanna know!" She jumped up twice. "Did you do magic?"  
  
Meou, who was still laughing, somehow managed to blurt out, "Raven..shot..Elk..IN THE BUTT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" She pretty much dies laughing, then stops for a moment and looks around with shifty eyes. "Now where is Pierre?"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Baka screamed.  
  
Thomas poked Elk with the Beek thingy. "Yep, it's dead."  
  
Baka's eyes seemed to turn red. "What do you mean, 'it'?" Thomas backed away.  
  
"I mean...he's dead..." He jumps into the van, almost landing on R, who had luckily dived into the back seat just in time, upsetting Syko's bed, waking Syko up.  
  
"Wha….didja getta da moo' ye'?" Syko sat up and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Come on..." Thomas called impatiently to Baka. Baka reluctantly climbed into the van.  
  
"Wha' 'appen?" Syko asked groggily. Meou grinned maliciously.   
  
"We shot Elk in the butt..."  
  
Thomas put his foot on the gas pedal and they drove off, R helping Thomas read the map.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review, please.  
  
AN: No, Baka does not own Elk. No matter what she says, she does NOT own Elk. She will never own Elk. Now lets just hope that she doesn't find this...she knows me...she could kill me...o.O;;; Brr,,,not good... 


	4. Something About Christmas and Survivor

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own thomas...I don't own Bear...I don't own any other character that you would recognize. They belong to thier rightful owners...yep.  
  
AN: Yes, very short, but odd, and it should keep you amused for about 5 minutes...um...I hope it amuses you...yeah...R/R! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- - Something About Christmas and Survivor  
  
"Poor little Thomas, stuck in a van, trynna get to Vegas, with all of the Chans! What poor Thomas doesn't know is that we could've used a plane! But if we told him that, he'd probably go insane!"  
  
Thomas sweat dropped. "You couldn't have made up that song a few hours ago?"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to know that, Thomas…" Shikyo bit into the cold hot dog savagely, eyeing Thomas. "And you know what? I dun even know how the heck I got here in the first place…."  
  
Bear sighed. He had not gotten a cigarette yet…"Don't start ranting Shikyo…."   
  
Shikyo death glared him. "You really think you can tell me what to do?"  
  
Bear returned the glare. "I'm Santa…I see you when you're sleeping…I…need a darn cigarette already!!!" he attacked Shikyo, who had half a hot dog hanging out of his mouth. Shikyo dodged him and opened the back door to the van. Bear flew out of it, hitting the pavement with a loud 'oof!' and then an 'aw, crap!'  
  
The green clad midget Kites broke into song again.   
  
"He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! If you give him a cigarette he'll give you all the money he has! Frosty the snowman! Had a big heart and no brain! He'd laugh and play like it was dark all day and sadly he melted away!'  
  
Shikyo clapped sarcastically. "Lovely song…."  
  
Meou piped up, "Yeah!" Totally ignoring his sarcasm. "Let them sing!"  
  
"…No…" Shikyo buried his face into his pillow. Meou hopped up into the front seat then came back with one of the Survivor bandanas on.   
  
"Shikyo, I vote you off the island because you're a grouch!" Everyone chimed in with a 'yeah!'  
  
The back magically opened and a mysterious gust of wind blew Shikyo out of the van back to Bear.   
  
Bear looks at Shikyo. "So, ya got any cigarettes?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eto....eh...random and odd. Let me know what you think...pwease?   
  
I'm gunna go watch Alice in Wonderland...I still wanna watch it...but I haven't...I don't know why...eh... 


	5. A Hotdog War and Tire Tracks

I don't own anyone except for Meou and Syko. I own Syko now...-cough- Yeah...um...R and Baka are not mine...kinda...oh well...  
  
-sigh- I have no idea when the last time I updated was, but it's not like anyone was waiting for this chapter anyway! Bah...I feel so loved. And I am not King Crap anymore...Fifi-chan is King Crap..I was demoted to Prince Crap...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Creepy Insane Story~Chapter 5~ A Hotdog War and Tire Tracks  
  
The Kite midgets danced around like little midget morons as Baka and Syko hummed a random tune. It was something along the lines of, 'Goodbye Vegeta', a really retarded song that Meou and Syko thought of at camp.  
  
Thomas was in the front seat, whining about R being able to read the map when he can't. "But I'm a GF member! Why can't I read it?" He coughed.   
  
"Maybe it's because you're blonde, and R is not?" Meou piped up. R proudly ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. Thomas growled.   
  
Syko jumped up into the front seat, almost sitting on R, who was still admiring her not-blonde hair. R squealed like a hamster being stepped on by someone with baseball cleats on. ((Don't ask...^^;)) A hotdog suddenly appeared in Syko's hand. "Bad Thomas!" She beat him on the head with it. Thomas yelled and almost drove the van off the road into a gutter. Syko laughed and beat him again.  
  
"No, the first time I was startled..." Thomas blushed slightly.   
  
"Hotdog war!!!" Shouted Meou from the back of the van. She started pelting Syko with hotdogs, which kept randomly appearing in the van. They had to eat all the other hotdogs so they would have room for some of the midgets. The Kite midgets grabbed some of the random hotdogs and bit into them, shaping them into swords. They charged at Syko, who was still getting barraged with hotdogs from Meou.  
  
"Ow! Those hotdogs hurt!" Syko yelled. Thomas's face had turned an odd shade of red, and he suddenly slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The van jerked forward, and went over a speed bump sort of thing.   
  
"What the...?" Thomas threw open the driver door and jumped out of the van. He checked under the van, but there was nothing, or no one there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Bear and Shikyo were trying to open the back of the van. Well, Shikyo was, Bear was about as useless as a flea, for he had not gotten his cigarette yet. He had also been the one chosen to get ran over, so he was in pretty bad shape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the van, the Chans were watching Thomas curiously. "What's he doing?" Meou asked.  
  
"I dunno..." R replied. She opened the passenger door and walked around the front of the van, where Thomas was investigating the van. "Whatcha doin' Thomas?" She asked.   
  
Thomas stood up straight and scratched his head. "Looking for what we ran over..." He checked under the van one more time. "Nothing..."  
  
R frowned. "That was us running over something?" She paused, then coughed. "I thought it was a result of the hotdog war..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bear walked back and forth impatiently. He still wanted a cigarette, and now he was getting annoyed. "I want my cigarette..." He said in a disgruntled voice. Shikyo laughed.  
  
"You sound like one of those midgets from South Park..." He beat on the door, and it swung open...the opposite of the direction he was pushing. It hit him upside the head, and he fell to the ground, out like a light.  
  
The Chans looked at Bear and Shikyo curiously.   
  
"I thought they were dead..." Baka said. Baka had been sitting in the corner of the van, quietly obsessing over her bishies.   
  
"Naw, they were just thrown out of the van..." Syko said.   
  
"Wa! Lookit Bear!" Meou giggled. She pointed at him. It was very odd. Bear stood there, his eyes slightly red, and a big tire mark across his stomach. He looked like he was about to kill someone...or smoke them, one or the other. Maybe he was going to kill them, then smoke them. Who knows? ((-cough-))  
  
Shikyo lay on the ground. There was a bump on his head where the van door hit him. He was still out, and he didn't look like he was breathing.  
  
"Thomas!" Meou yelled. "I know what you ran over!" Thomas ran around to the back of the van. He sweat dropped.   
  
Bear's eyes widened at Thomas. He just now noticed the Beek thing that he had attached to the side of his face. It reminded him, very vaguely, of a cigarette. Thomas stepped back.  
  
There was a shout from Meou. She popped up out of the van. Somehow, in the short time that this had taken place, she had developed a hotdog gun.   
  
She aimed at Bear. She cackled stupidly, then fired. A hotdog shot out of the gun and hit Bear right between the eyes. He keeled over, then fell to the ground.  
  
Meou cackled again. "I win! HA!"  
  
There was a loud 'POP!' noise from the front of the van. They all ran to the source of the noise.   
  
There, crouching on the hood, was Raven. He had a bow in his right hand, and a nerf arrow in the left.  
  
"Ummm..." Thomas looked puzzled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still stuck in the hotel toilet..."  
  
Reece poofed onto the hood next to him. "We got him out..." She grinned. Raven scowled.  
  
"We're here to take over the Oscar Mayer Weiner van...got it?" He coughed, then fell over. "Eeee..."  
  
Thomas raised a brow. "No."  
  
Meou meowed. "But why not, Thomas?"  
  
"Because I said so..." Thomas raised his foot, then stomped it on the ground, to show that it was very unlikely that he would change his mind. Raven stood up and glared at Thomas. Thomas made an 'eep!' noise.  
  
"Okay, he can stay..." Thomas winced at his decision. Reece coughed. "You can't stay because you're creepy..." Reece glared at him.   
  
"Oh, boo hoo, you'll have to deal with my creepiness." She jumped off the hood and jumped in the van. Raven hopped into the front seat.  
  
Thomas was about to protest, then his eyes lit up. "Aw, darn..." He snapped his fingers, making his disappointment look incredibly fake.  
  
Raven raised a brow, then leaned over to Reece. "Do you have any idea how this thing works?" He pointed at the controls of the van. They were nothing like the controls of a Zoid.  
  
But a lawnmower comes pretty close. The authoress has a cool lawnmower...  
  
Reece laughed quietly. "I think you push the pedal thingie and steer with that thingie..." She points to the steering wheel.   
  
"Oh...ok..." Raven pushed the pedal, and nothing happened. "What the..."  
  
Reece coughed and turned the key. The engine sprung to life. "Now push it..."  
  
Raven stepped on the pedal, and the Weiner van zoomed down the road.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baa...Review, please, if you've even read this far. I'll try to update sooner, just for those (prob'ly few) people who are actually reading my story! Maybe I'll start on another story, just for the heck of it. Maybe...a pretty Kingdom Hearts fic! Eh...whatever... 


	6. We're Going to Las Vegas! If Thomas can ...

Hiya! -sniffs- Stupid Cartoon Network took Zoids off the air, so I'm not much of a Zoids fan anymore. -sniffs- Meaning that they're probably going to die soon. Maybe in this chapter. I dunno.  
  
Disclaimer: -in a monotonous voice- I don't own anything but the Chans, the little Kite midgets, and...-blinks- They all belong to their owners. Duh. .  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Oh dear...I don't even know what to do with them....maybe I'll have them just blow up first thing..I should keep Thomas though, shouldn't I? Because he can drive..ya know? Maybe I'll just get someone else to drive. Like Ryu. Then it would have to be a Shaman King fic, right? Then I'll have to apologise to the people for not having them show up until the sixth chapter, wouldn't I? -cries- Oh no...It'll have to be amusing though...and I'll probably have to take it out of the Zoids section...-goes cross-eyed- AND IT'S ALL CARTOON NETWORK'S FAULT!!! Or, I just shouldn't. Maybe...eh, I dunno. Craptastic, ne?  
  
xxxxxx  
  
-sigh- Okay, here goes...  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Chapter Six: We're Going to Las Vegas! (If Thomas can read the map right...)  
  
As they zoomed down the road, Thomas sat in the corner of the van, looking at the map. "If I'm correct, we should be almost there. Take a right at the next stop sign, then we'll see a bunch of flashy lights, 'kay?" Syko, who was very annoyed with Thomas's map "skills", sighed.  
  
"You're probably not correct..." She frowned.  
  
Thomas pouted. "Oh, come on! I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
Baka coughed. "Ne, considering the fact that we were trying to get to Las Vegas and we ended up at the North Pole, hai."  
  
Thomas buried his face into the map. "You don't have to be so mean!"  
  
Raven turned around, not paying attention to where he was going. "Yes we do, to get you to do things right. And--"  
  
"THERE IT IS!!!" Meou interrupted him, pointing out the window. They sped past a stop sign.   
  
"Awww..." R grinned at him. "You passed a stop sign without stopping!"   
  
Raven growled. "I don't care." R beat him upside the head with a hotdog.   
  
"You need to go back anyway, you were supposed to turn right." She frowned, definately irritated.   
  
"Fine." Raven grumbled. He stopped, turned around in the middle of the road, and went back. He turned right.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
After they drove for a while, they saw bright, flashy lights. "There it is!" Reece exclaimed, who, by the way, was asleep for the first part of the story. Raven pushed the petal down further, and they sped towards the lights.   
  
All of a sudden, the van flew up into the sky with a loud "BOOM" noise. The back doors flew open and everyone tumbled out, falling, while the van was still rising. They dropped, then hit the ground in a pile with a satisfiying "THUD". A cloud of dust rose up from the dirt. ((A.N: . Right.))   
  
Meou sat up. "What happened?" She scanned her surroundings. "Ehh...this don't look like Las Vegas..." All around them was red dirt, and to their left, in the middle of the dirt, was a large grey building.   
  
A strange voice echoed through the desert. "Land Mine 223 activated. Target Destroyed."  
  
"What do you mean, destroyed? We're still here!" Meou hollered, accompanied by a chorus of yesses from the rest of the gang, which now only consisted of Meou, Baka, R, Syko, Thomas, and a Kite midget. Raven was holding onto the steering wheel, Reece was the only one with enough sense to wear a seat belt, and the rest of the Kite midgets were wedged into random places in the van, so none of them fell out. Now they were floating around in space, dead. ((A.N. Okay, not really funny, but I needed to get rid of them....))   
  
"I don't like hot dogs. I'm okay with you, as long as you purposefully don't try to aggrivate me. You should take the fact that there are 222 more land mines into consideration before..." The voice coughed. "Whatever, come in." Large grey double doors opened. They all crawled off each other, making random irritated noises as they did so.  
  
They started walking towards the doors, when Thomas, using the little bit of common sense he had, suddenly stopped. "Who is that?" He asked, referring to the voice. Meou-tachi stopped too. ((Meaning that Meou and the people with her(the rest of the Chans and the Kite midget) stopped too. It's your Japanese lesson of the day, if you didn't already know that. I'm too lazy to type the rest of the stuff and stuff..so...bah.))  
  
"Ya know, who cares." R said, randomly out of character. "Maybe we can find something to hi-jack."   
  
Meou grinned, tears welling up in her eyes. "R!" She exclaimed, glomping her. "You're becoming almost like me! You're just not as stupid!" She stood up, patted R on the head, then started walking towards the grey building again. R smiled, following her, as did everyone else. ((A.N. Really! R is slowly becoming like me...well, she's only been my friend almost half her life. AND SHE TOOK OFF HIS PANTS FIRST!!! -cough- If she reads this, she'll know what I'm talking about.))  
  
When they reached the doors, they peered into the building, seeing nothing but darkness. "Just hurry up and get in!" The voice said.  
  
Syko frowned. "You're not going to rape us, are you?" Thomas smacked her.  
  
"Don't be so straight forward! It might be Michael Jackson we're dealing with!"  
  
"Aw, who cares." Meou said. "We can kill him with our super powers!"  
  
Everyone stared at her skeptically. "What super powers?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Just hurry up! The enemy is coming!" The voice demanded.   
  
Everyone "eeped" and jumped inside the building. The lights automatically came on, and everyone saw that they were standing inside a large white room with a tall staircase on the far wall, leading up to elegantly designed double doors. Meou screamed.  
  
"NO!!! Not here again!" She assumed the fetal position at R's feet.  
  
R laughed. "No, I don't think this is the same as the crazy place. See?" She pointed at the doors. "No padlocks!"   
  
"Nope, not the same at all." The voice said. "Go up the staircase and through the doors." Meou-tachi started towards the stars, but Thomas stopped again.  
  
"What if this is a trick?" He pondered. Everyone tackled him, beating him with random items, like a fish, a flamingo, a beaver, and a teacup.   
  
"Will you knock it off and go through the doors?! The enemy can't penetrate them!" Everyone "eeped" again, then scurried up the stairs and through the doors. They shut, but just as the grey double doors were being blown open. A stupid cackle rose through the area.   
  
"Okay, you can just stay there for a while." The voice said. Thomas sat down and leaned against the doors. "I'll get some food, some people, some sake, and we'll have a party!" There was a random "Thup" noise, like when you smack a microphone, as the voice turned the speaker off.  
  
"Who is that? And who is the enemy?" Thomas asked. There was a "bang!" on the doors, then a muffled, "I CAN HEAR YOUUU!" Thomas jumped and scooted away from the doors.  
  
"I dunno." Baka said, bored. "The voice sounds a bit familiar though."  
  
Meou grinned. "Let's have random conversations! Like what I do before I go to sleep! Let's talk about random couples!"   
  
Baka smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah, but we can also talk about shiny teeth! And Brushing and not flossing! And Cool Whip!"  
  
"Or we could talk about common sense!" Thomas piped up.  
  
R sat down . "We can talk about bishies." She suggested.  
  
Syko sat down next to R. "We could play truth or dare!" She hollered.  
  
"Let's do all of them!" Meou giggled. "First, couples. Favorite couples!"   
  
Baka blinked. "I dunno. Maybe Van and Fiona." (-Insert Thomas cursing under his breath at her-)  
  
"Definately Seto and Joey." Syko said.  
  
"Mines...well, I don't really have one..." R said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"And mine is Thomas and Fiona." Thomas said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, and that'll happen." Meou mocked.   
  
"There you go, ruining my dreams again! I'm a much better guy than Van. And--" Syko cut him off with a stupidly said "Definately!" Everyone else agreed. "I wasn't done yelling yet!" He hollered, face red. "AND..." He continued. "YOU haven't answered the question yet, Meou!" He pointed a finger at her accusingly.  
  
Meou turned red. "I can't tell you." She looked over at R quickly, then looked back at Thomas and glared at him.   
  
"How come?" He asked. "You're the one who asked the question! Shouldn't you be able to answer it?"   
  
"Yeah!" R said. "And what's it got to do with me?"  
  
Meou laughed insanely. "It has nothing to do with you." She walked over to Thomas and shoved a random flamingo she had in her pocket down his throat. "Nya, now shut up."   
  
"Ookay..." Skyo said, laughing nervously. "Let's talk about shiny teeth and cool whip now! What's your opinion on shiny teeth and cool whip?"  
  
"SHINY TEETH SHINY TEETH!!!" She grinned like and idiot."COOL WHIP!!! Do the Cool Whip!" She starts dancing around.  
  
"I like Cool Whip..." Meou drooled, thinking about Cool Whip. "I wonder if the voicey dude will have Cool Whip at his party...."  
  
R grinned. "Shiny Teeth! Shiny Teeth!" She laughed, imitating Baka's Cool Whip "dance".  
  
Syko nodded. "I agree, Cool Whip is very good. And shiny teeth..I dunno."  
  
"I've never had Cool Whip." Thomas added. "But I do have shiny teeth." He smiled, showing a full mouth of shiny teeth.  
  
"Yay!" Meou clapped. "Now, let's talk about bishies!"  
  
"What about common sense?" Thomas pouted.   
  
R grinned sheepishly. "Speaking about common sense, wouldn't it be using common sense when I say 'how about we not talk about bishies right now'?" Thomas nodded, watching Meou drool and rant about her bishie. Yes, she only has one bishie at the moment, but she loves him to death.   
  
xxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh...Shikyo, I'm hungry!" Bear whined.   
  
Shikyo rolled his eyes. "Why don't I just kill you? That'll stop the hunger, and the nicotine crave."  
  
"Nicotine?" He blinked. "Oh, yeah....you got a ciggarette?" He grinned stupidly. And besides, I can't die. I AM IMMORTAL!!!"   
  
Shikyo frowned. "Right..." He pulls out his scythe and advances on Bear. "Really..."  
  
xxxxxx  
  
And back with Meou-tachi...  
  
"Okay, truth or dare time!" R exclaimed. Meou stopped ranting and grinned stupidly. "Everyone sit in a circle!" R instructed.  
  
"Okay..." R started. "...Truth or Dare...?  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Nya! Done! The random conversation thing was just a way to take up space, but don't tell anybody. .  
  
Oh, and Meou's bishie is Hao. I own Hao. He follows me everywhere, to the SPCA, the pool...everywhere! So don't try to take him from me. Don't try to take his pants, either. His pants belong to him, and he belongs to me, therefore, I own his pants, too. I might let you borrow them if you ask nicely and promise to bring them back. He can run around in his flamey boxers until you give them back. I don't mind.  
  
Anyway, next chapter will be about Truth or Dare. Maybe the party. It depends on how long they play ToD for. And I have some party gamesfor them to play, too!!!  
  
Nya! Hao-sama says to review! 


End file.
